Foldable carriages, such as foldable strollers, have been developed to permit a user to reduce the size of the carriage, permitting easy storage and transportation when the carriage is not in use. Usually a foldable carriage can be folded between a use position in which the carriage can be used for transporting an object, and a storage position, in which the carriage has a reduced size permitting the carriage to be stored in an easy manner.
To retain a foldable carriage in a use position, the foldable carriage has a pivot lock. The pivot lock retains the foldable carriage in the use position but as a precaution needs to be unlocked before the foldable carriage can be folded to the storage position.
The German utility model No. DE 20218 521 U1 disclose a pushchair having a pivot lock operated via a rotateable handle. The handle is arranged to two wires which run inside of the tubular frame of the pushchair. The wires are in turn connected to a lock flange which after being displaced permits the pushchair to be folded. It has shown however that wires are subjected to wear and run the risk of being damaged due to such wear. As the wires generally tend to run inside of the tubular frame it is difficult to discover such wear in advance. Another solution is disclosed in the Chinese patent disclosure, publication No. CN 2730360Y. The latter document discloses a stroller with a pivot lock comprises a rotatable handle which cooperates with two rods. The rods assist in locking the stroller in a use position. Both the above mentioned solutions require components that run inside of frame components, hence they are still rather complex solutions.
There is a need to provide simple yet sturdy solutions which are suitable on different kinds of carriages, preferably strollers.